The present disclosure relates to patient support apparatuses, such as hospital beds. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to displays for hospital beds that are used to control various functions of the hospital bed.
Patient support apparatuses, such as hospital beds, have user inputs that are used to control various features and functions of the beds. Examples of some of the functions that a hospital bed may have include raising or lowering one or more sections of the bed; adjusting a configuration of a bed frame, support surface, or any portion thereof; and activating or deactivating alarms, communications, and other automated features of the patient support. Some patient support apparatuses include mattresses that are sometimes configured to provide therapeutic functions and/or features to the patient, including pressure redistribution, turning assistance, rotation, percussion and vibration, low air loss, and the like. Additionally, some patient support apparatuses provide various communications and control functions, such as calling the nurse, adjusting the room light or reading light, controlling video functions (television, streaming media, DVD, etc.) and audio functions, accessing the Internet, preparing email, or controlling the telephone. Patient support apparatuses that offer such functions may include a user interface device to provide the caregiver and/or other persons control over the operation of those functions.